Matt
Matt labeled, Lover is a contestant in Total Drama OC Island and was placed on Team Destructive Tornadoes. Personality Matt is a kind boy. He also along with Vannessa hoping to meet some girl. In the game Matt flirts on a girl on the show even though he is looking for a girlfriend he is focused on the game. Although Matt is a lover he has shown to have something alike with Rodney from tdpi. Matt has a Vannessa but while Violet says they are going out he gains more into her. Which is shown that he likes many girls like Rodney. Although he is a shown to be drawn back to his first true love. Total Drama OC Island Matt was introduced in Welcome to OC Island and he is single and came looking for girls. When they teams are formed Matt and Vannessa talk about what the team logo should be. After they both think alike they both stare in each other's eyes. At elimination he was safe. In Battle of The Wizards Matt agrees with Violet that she should be the pageant girl for the team. Later in the game Matt walks up and sees Vannessa and Bob kiss. Which makes Bob proms I that Bob will go down. At elimination Matt was the first one to get the marshmallow. In Cheering Lexi Matt confronts Vannessa about kissing Bob, which Vannessa claims he kissed her. Later the whole team is near the lake thinking about what kind of cake to make and build which Matt agrees to work with Vannessa. The team finally won the first challenge which causes Matt to stay alive another day. After the Matt and his team loses in Villains,Short People, and many more him and Vannessa talk over who they should get rid of. He suggest they get rid of Andy which at eliminated there wish success and Andy is gone. In the beginning of Trader Lexi Matt ask Vannessa what is she sitting on a tree for. Than they make a alliance and go for a walk. Later they are about to kiss until Violet stops it. During the challenge matts face popped up on the screen which means he was out of the challenge and had to put on the loser hat. Later Mateo says that no one was going home since Karla quit the show which means he is safe this episode. Matt is with Vannessa in Kasey's Heather Problem they are their talking about how thankful they have a cave to sleep instead of sleeping on the ground. While they talk a little more Matt tells Vannessa that she is pretty. In Vannessa confessional she confesses that Matt is hot. After the challenge matts team will face elimination. At elimination Matt name was called first which makes him safe. Matt in the confessional says that it was close Vannessa could have gone home. Matt was so thankful in Kasey's Heather Problem because Mateo gave his team somewhere to sleep that isn't the ground. Matt tells Vannessa that he was going to tell her that she was pretty yesterday. After Vannessa call Matt hot he gets exited. Matt team loses the challenge and has to face elimination. Matt name is called first at elimination which makes him safe. After the end of the elimination he mentions that Vannessa could have gone home in a confessional. In the beginning of Betrayal Matt and Violet are sitting out side their cave. When Violet tells Matt the truth about her feelings towards him Matt confesses that is the first girl who ever liked him which made him think about Vannessa. Matt later goes to talk to Vannessa which she over heard their convo and starts focusing on the game instead of focusing on Matt. After Vannessa calls Matt a pest later they begin to be enemies. In the challenge Matt is talking Vannessa about scooting over which she later yells at him. Violet than tells Matt tells Matt to try not to get on her bad side. The other team falls off which makes Matt's Team wins. Later after the elimination Mateo calls Matt's Team to come to elimination. Mateo confesses that it officially merge and one player will be debuting. Matt is one of the people cheering for merge and a returning person. In a twist Mateo reveals that it will be someone you hate or one of them hate. The person coming back won't be revealed till next episode which makes Matt safe this episode. In the beginning of Betrayal Matt and Violet are sitting outside their cave. Violet ask Matt if she can ask him a question which Matt says sure. She confesses she likes him which Matt says "You do" in the confessional Matt says that's the first girl that ever liked him. Matt later try's talking to Vannessa when she tells him to go away. Matt ask what's wrong with Vannessa in a confessional. During the challenge Matt ask Vannessa if she can go to the right than she yells at him. Violet calls Matt baby which makes Vannessa think they really are going out. The other team falls and Matt's team win. At elimination Matt's team is called in and after seeing Johnny gone Mateo announces that it is merge and someone is returning to the game. Matt is one of the people to be seen cheering. In the beginning of All New Merge Drama Mateo is about to announce who is returning which Matt was standing wait to see who was returning. The challenge was a popularity challenge which Matt tied for first with Vannessa. Matt along with Vannesssa won immunity. Matt decided to form a alliance with marten since they are the last boys left. Violet adds Matt into the alliance which she calls him baby which he says they aren't going out. During the end of the meeting they plan on voting Cidney. At elimination Matt's name was called due to winning immunity. In the beginning of Love and Kisses Matt and Violet are standing by the water fall. Matt finally asks her out, which she is excited about. Matt and Violet share their first kiss. Violet than says she got Matt under control in her confessionals. Violet trys to get her alliance to vote Vannessa which matt respondes saying WHAT WHY!?!?. Matt says A good Bye to Vannessa in a confessional. At elimination Matt is safe. Appearances Trivia *Matt along with Vannessa won the first immunity challenge. **They both are also from Team Destructive Tornadoes. *Matt's name was called second during the pre-merge. **Matt's name was called second during the post-merge. *Matt was one of the eight to make it in the final copy. **The others being Carl, Bob, Kasey, Vannessa, Lexi, Cidney, and Brushella. *Violet was the first person Matt kissed. Audition Tape View this video for Matt's Audition Tape. Matt says he wants to come on the show to meet some girls that hopefully won't be bossy. He of coarse wants to win the money too but he wants to open his own show up. Gallery |-| Overall= Image:Matt.PNG| Matt Final Design Image:Matt Rotation.png| Matt's Rotation |-| Total Drama OC Island= Image:Maanrla.jpg|Matt,Karla, and Vannessa in the intro. Category:Males Category:Total Drama OC Island Cast